1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for snubbing a suspended mass and in particular for a three piece snubber for use in an automatic washer suspension system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,331 discloses a ball supporting the suspended mass in an automatic washer which allows movement of the mass with little or no resistance but which restricts movement once a predetermined excessive amount of excursion is reached. The ball supports the suspended mass and rides on a metal plate in a rubber grommet which can be easily deflected upon movement of the ball until such time as the grommet is against the wall of a metal cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,979 discloses a vibration and shock isolator having an upper portion and a lower portion movable horizontally to each other with minimal restriction for small movements due to ball bearings captured in raceways between the two portions. However, large horizontal movements are resisted by utilizing curved raceways which translate the horizontal displacement into vertical displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,172 discloses a three piece snubber for an automatic washer, all three pieces being solidly connected together.
One piece snubbers have been utilized in washing machines to limit the motion of the suspended mass of the hung suspension during machine operation. A problem presented by a one piece friction snubber is that it tends to squeak during small movements of the tub relative to the washer cabinet. Also, it tends to squeak during small movements if there is water or soap splashed onto the plate against which the snubber abuts, or if there is a build up of laundry aid or hard water on the plate.